The long-term objectives of this research are the development and widespread use of an automated, safer, and more effective pumping system for patient circulatory support. The benefits in health care include: substantially lower blood damage; reduced thrombus accumulation; longer pump life; inherent and accurate blood flow rate control; elimination of backflow; limited, safe blood pressure levels; and lower costs compared to centrifugal blood pumping systems. This system also provided significant control an safety advantages compared to peristaltic pumps. The specific aims of this proposed research are functional optimizations, further improvements in blood compatibility, and development and fabrication of a complete practical system. A technologically innovative pumping control algorithm will be refined and optimized to maximize flow accuracy and speed of response and increase the flow control range for blood pumps covering the entire pediatric and adult ranges of operation. This system will be extensively tested in vitro with bovine blood and subsequently with human blood. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not available.